


"Isn't something missing?"

by WiresCarryingMe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (implied i think?), (possibly??), (potentally), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresCarryingMe/pseuds/WiresCarryingMe
Summary: So, naturally, when news arrived that Tommy had been “Revived” and had ran away, Techno was only a tiny bit worried. When it turned to three weeks, Technoblade was conflicted.----------------Or, Tommy decides to run away, Technoblade (reluctantly) chases after him, and Tubbo (desperately) searches for him.
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, platonic - Relationship, uhhh that might be it?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	1. Wait for me, I'm comin' Wait, I'm comin' with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent! I hope y'all enjoy! Don't show to the content creators, if the content creators in this fic want me to take it down then I will, this is based on dream smp which is a roleplay and not based on the real people, everything in this fanfic is PLATONIC.   
> Title is from "Missing" by Evanescene, Chapter title is from "Wait for me" from the musical Hadestown, I didn't listen to anything while writing, but both of those songs are good and I recommend listening to them!

After Sam had released Tommy, imprisonment with Dream finally done. Tommy had decided to do one thing, after being trapped with the man who killed him, and then revived him after, apparently, two days (months had passed in the void, way, way to many months.) Tommy decided to run away. He ran and didn’t know where to go, but he ran deep in the woods. Away from whatever’s going on now that he missed in that period of being stuck in what felt like hell with Dream in that fucking room.   
To  
When he stopped, he was gasping for breath and thirsty. When he stopped the sun had shone over him, when before it was dark, cloudy, raining. He looked around from his place slumped against the oak tree, seeing a few trees around this little clearing he was in, and water two his left. “I can work with this,” he mumbled to himself. And thus, he did. 

* 

To say Technoblade was not a fan of Tommy, would be an understatement, Tommy, of course, went back to Tubbo (the man who exiled him) in what felt like heartbeat. Tommy betrayed Techno, and Techno didn’t like him, of course, he did care about Tommy, just a tiny bit. A little tiny bit he kept to himself. 

So, naturally, when news arrived that Tommy had been “Revived” and had ran away, Techno was only a tiny bit worried. When it turned to three weeks, Technoblade was conflicted. It, of course, was expected that Tommy was alive but most of the company he keeps, Tommy didn’t seem to die. A trait he shared with Techno. Techno tried to say he was worried because Ranboo seemed worried, tried to justify it in different ways. 

But, the way Techno was pacing around, thinking, surely did not help his case. 

“Techno?” He heard Phil say. He made a noise of acknowledgment. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, to Techno, who was in a snow storm at night, pacing. Shivering a tiny bit (he had clothes fit for the weather, however) 

“I gave that boy so many chances but. He betrayed me, and its not really my problem, but I’m worried. For some reason.” Techno admitted into the cool air, his pacing stopped, Phil had seemed a mile away form him, but in reality Phil was just standing in-between him and the distance he created from his house in the little dip he formed in the snow from his walking, getting filled up by the second. 

Phil had opened his mouth 

*  
“So, Techno, that’s what I think about this whole situation.” Tommy told the potato in lecture like fashion. He had built a little wooden shack in his time, and quickly got to work in a potato farm, because its what he knew how to do (because of Techno, but Tommy ignores that.) He was told plants grow better when they are talked to, and Tommy very much wanted to talk about what he thought while not getting a response. So, it was a win-win situation. 

It was sunny, in his little corner. The river flowing by, Tommy sitting with his arms on his knees, he turned his face to see the water with fish, some salmon. He opened his mouth to make a joke, but then quickly closed it. He leaned back and put his back and head against the wall. It had seemed so freeing, staying here.   
But Tommy needed help, it was obvious in his ripped clothes, in the green bandanna he kept wrapped around his neck that was slowly falling apart. The random scraps of black, red, and white cloth he finds around his little shack with a poorly made leaf bed and a chest with wood. Of course, Tommy didn’t have it. 

This felt different from exile, Dream was gone, and Tommy was alone. Tommy, (despite missing others so badly, missing being around people, regardless if they liked him or not,) felt like he had a breath of fresh air just to breathe for a second, a break. 

He didn’t know when he’ll be back, he didn’t know how long he could survive alone, he didn’t know who the hell liked him or not anymore. He knew how to cook, how to survive, but. There was apart of him that just wanted to rest for a long time. Just close his eyes and sleep. Tommy, of course, was stubborn. So he didn’t. Despite really wanting to. 

The trees around him, he spoke to and felt, the water he dipped into a just floated it, feeling the water around him and he just relaxed (the chill as he had no other clothes to wear, huddled by a quickly made fire on a long, long night. Filled with hopes and wishes.) The garden he started working on, the pigs and sheep he has that escaped, thanks to a creeper. (He doesn’t think of who the creeper reminds him of.) of this little place he found, untouched by the servers chaos. This tiny little corner of peace. 

It was lovely (but so lonely.) 

*   
Tubbo, of course, had already packed his things. 

“Tubbo?” he heard Ranboo call from the doorway.

“Tommy’s alive.” Tubbo replied, walking out of the doorway, slightly pushing Ranboo, feeling a weight on his back. 

*   
Tommy had slept that night, peacefully unaware of two people, walking all over the server in search of him, one desperate, and one really reluctant and 99% done.


	2. Oh I told you, I only speak with violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's in pain. Technoblade wonders and wanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song "Violence" by Kanaya, and I listened to "Since I saw Vienna"by Wilbur and "Violence" while writing. enjoy!  
> Also tell me if the italics work or not.

Tommy realized he had no future. Well, he did, he’ll exist but it that’s just living, not being alive. In this makeshift cottage he lives in day by day, farming and trying to get animals (but the sheep keep escaping and he can’t bear to look at the pigs.), he fishes and just crafts and tires to make this place a home (but what is a home?). He has no future because they are supposed to be worthwhile, they ares supposed to be filled with life and drama and constant happenings, but moments of peace with nice people who won’t fuck you over or do anything bad to you. (but he never had that, and he never will, in his mind.) 

Tommy kept talking to himself, to try and keep some sanity (Regardless of how weird it makes him feel, how much that worries him.) he talks to his plants, he talks to the fish he captures, (he whispers apologizes to the pigs that live around him, but he knows that’s not the hybrid he has in mind. Tommy thinks Technoblade is up in his little corner without a care in the world. Little did he know Technoblade’s whispering to the forest, walking and searching of the lost boy with irritation and mixed feelings. Trying to sort them out to the various trees that hear little bits of his words as he walks in this wide area that seems just like trees for ages. He feels so guilt, and he doesn't know why. The kid betrayed him, after all.) 

Techno had no ideas why he was doing this, he had no idea why he was looking for the kid. The kid betrayed him, and Techno shouldn’t have cared about the kid disappearing but he did. A part of him deep down cared for the kid, a part still cared and Techno would never admit that, he hated that part. 

(/i) “You still care about the kid, Techno.”He heard Phil say. “Regardless of what happened, you still care.” Phil stated, looking at him. Technoblade, a merciless warrior was being told he cared about a little stupid kid. By his comrade, the supposed “Angel of Death”. Techno turned at looked at Phil in the dark night, snow raining down and the hybrid with the tell-tale mask on, stared right to the man in the bucket hat. (/i)

(/i) “At least, that’s what I see.” Phil looked away, breaking it and uncrossing his arms in a shrug. (/i)

(/i)“Well, your wrong.” Techno simply stated as he turned around and looks at the snow. The big snow, that he should’ve been hibernating through. The cold hitting his skin (is worse for him, the cold. He’s in pure agony but he can handle it. He can handle any pain, he doesn’t even know it feels like agony anymore, if anything, it felt like a nice embrace. And not in a self-injuring way.) the cold that is raining down (that Tommy could be in,) and felt like it has frozen both of them to the core (so why, did they feel warm in a metaphorical way? It could be the fact that Phil knew he was going to get Techno to admit he’s wrong in stubborn issue to another being, it could be the fact that Techno’s annoyed at Phil. It could be anything. Tommy isn’t feeling that warmth. Techno wants to scream at the brief thoughts of worry and the, lesser and quiet, voices calling him right out. Seeing through him.) (/i)

(/i)“oh really?” Phil says in a tone that makes Techno open his mouth, that did not stop for about thirty minutes.(/i)

Techno sighed at the memory, that Phil got some of his mess out of him, got him to admit that he didn’t want to see the boy hurt, despite everything. That he still cared, that he had some sort of heart under his “disguise” of not giving about how Tommy ended up. That didn’t make it any more confusing however, because Tommy had betrayed him, and Techno gave him so so many chances. (that doesn’t stop the voice in his head suggesting that maybe he’s wrong. That suggests that the betrayal was just his perception, that Tommy was never on his side, never wanted his goals. Techno ignored it, alongside every other voice. Even if he did ponder it, think about it, more than any other voice he had before in recent time.) 

Tommy was in his house, laying down. Drowning in his thoughts, wanting to just take his hands to his throat and try to stop his own breathing, in the brief hope that there’s a better version of death, one that didn’t feel like it was pure torture. He knows that’s not true, that the afterlife he was in was the only one. but the call like a siren trying to convince him otherwise sounded so appealing. Tommy screamed, loudly. 

He was alone. He could make all the noise he wanted. So he decided to try noiseless screams and he ignored how they made him cry, how they made him spark with emotions the he hated and wanted to just scratch at his skin until it bled (but anything that even put him in the lightest pain freaked him out. Took him right back to being beaten, dying for the third and what was supposed to be the final time. It was a viscous cycle, he couldn’t stop anything without bringing another worse thing in. he felt terrible, but it was better than the pure torture of death.) 

Tommy was a mess. An alone, disaster, of a mess with no one beside him. (Tubbo’s right to be worried for his friend right now. But Tommy doesn’t think Tubbo’s worried for him. Doesn’t think anyone is. He died, and life moves on from death. He knows after all, what loss is like. No one had mourned Wilbur, and they all accepted the doll of a ghostly replacement, ghostbur, with open arms seemingly, ignoring his life.) 

Tommy’s been thinking too much, but all he can do is think. He knows this, he’s thought about how much he’s thinking as well. He’s thought about everything. Tommy thinks about he predicts he’ll freak out at another’s touch yet yearns to feel someone else, another being who he can truly speak to. Tommy’s not sure how much he can take. He tries to distract himself with flowers. He plants lots and lost of flowers. 

(Tommy thinks they are too much. Tommy keeps them anyways. He was always too much, he was always “bad” in some way. So having a wrong amount of flowers fits him just well.)


End file.
